themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 18
Episode 18 is part 2 of the Garuru Platoon's elimination mission of the Keroro Platoon. It was the Season 2 finale and intended to be the final episode of Sgt Frog Abridged, but the series was revived in March 2013 starting with the Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset special. Episode Summary All is looking lost as Garuru finally infiltrates the base, and Keroro is all that stands in his way. Yeah, it's lost. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Taruru: LillyLivers *Garuru: BigTUnit1 *Giroro: ThornBrain *Natsumi: LillyLivers *Fuyuki: ThornBrain *Aki: LillyLivers *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Mois: codeblackhayate *Tororo: BigTUnit1 *Zoruru: ThornBrain *Tamama: ThornBrain *Dororo: ThornBrain *Viper: BigTunit1 *Kululu: Jpace92 Other voices *Answering Machine/Suit: codeblackhayate *Todd Sirkowski: ThornBrain *Monster: BigTunit1 *Beetle Jesus: ThornBrain *Koyuki: Revy Moonshine *Raiden: BigTUnit1 *Snake: ThornBrain *Saburo: MrFailGame *Paul/Puppet Momoka: BigTUnit1 *Pururu: LillyLivers *The Narrator: ThornBrain Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 102 *Episode 103 Music Used *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - The Hinatas in the mountains *"Doko Domo Bacchi" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Natsumi's power armor is ready *"Subaltern" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Garuru captures Keroro *"Eleki Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Giroro's Song to Natsumi" - Original - Written by Thorn, Yoshi and Travis; performed by Thorn *"Malpractice" - Faith No More - Angel Dust - Fuyuki vs Garuru and Keroro *"Surf's Up" - The Beach Boys - The Smile Sessions - Fuyuki breaks down *"Our Prayer" - Brian Wilson - Smile - The beatle *"Kero March" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Keroro returns to normal *"Ride of the Valkyries" - Richard Wagner - Die Walküre - Fighting the Garuru Platoon *"Tracking Signal" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Tororo defeated *"Cossack's Are" - Scott Walker - The Drift - Zoruru confronts Dororo *"Dear Friend" - Keroro Gunsou OST - The Garuru Platoon leaves *"Kelop" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Episode closes Development Notes Like with SFA17, planning for the episode began just after completion of SFA12; several jokes were written at this point. Proper brainstorming for the episode began April 1st alongside SFA17's scripting, then was put on hold while the team went on a trip to Boston. Full scriptwriting began August 29 with Yoshi, who had stepped down as writer following Boston but returned for this episode to help the series end on a high note. The delay between SFA17 and SFA18 was due to Thorn's computer crashing in early June and requiring replacement, then a period of focusing on Let's Plays and Jetters Abridged - Episode 4. The writers also experienced writers block frequently; ultimately Thorn and Yoshi scrapped the dissatisfying first draft 30% through and restarted on October 13. With their moods and minds refreshed by the clean slate, the script would be completed after the second writing session on the 15th, this time with Travis assisting through to the end. Editing began November 7, and the episode was completed and uploaded on the 19th. Credits and Post-Credits *Each main character is given one last thought or scene to close out the series for the credits. *A special thanks list plays over the Narrator's segment of the cast and guest voice actors from throughout the series, excluding the retconned episodes. *An RIP list scrolls by of all of the characters that are canonically dead. Beetle Jesus is revived, ascends to heaven, then is "re-RIP'd" in the process of the list. Meanwhile, Tamama gives a parody-Christian sermon for The Church of Beetle Christ, ultimately concluding the whole thing is probably not true. The video ends with "The End", a question mark appearing after a few seconds, then "Yes" after a few more, solidifying the (intended) end of SFA. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Instead of album covers, the winners of the 2011 Sgt Frog abridging contest have their pictures placed throughout the episode: **Deathlymuffins' icon is on the platform after Garuru jumps off the Nishizawa Tower. **HarrysFiddlesticks' avatar is behind Keroro after he walks into a wall. **Heidi Tabing's picture is below Aki after Fuyuki pulls out the Kero Ball. **MrSkoringo's avatar is behind Tororo after Natsumi's suit deflects Taruru's and Zoruru's attacks. **Mattroks101's avatar is below Dororo when Viper contacts him. *Garuru frequently shows a vast overestimation of Keroro's abilities and is constantly in wonder at anything Keroro does, perceiving his idiocy as genius. He does so many mental battles with himself that by the end of the episode he blows a gasket. *Giroro's device for Natsumi continues giving the 300 messages. The 299th message reveals that it is power armor, and Giroro does not remember to end the message until after several minutes of silence. The 300th message is a song he wrote which manages to narrate everything happening to her at that moment, partially inspired by the radio song from Baseketball. **The emotional strain of recording the messages and realizing that nothing will win Natsumi over, leads Giroro to decide to go for men instead, giving more context to his suddenly romantic relationship with Dororo. **One of the last lines in the song ("My love for you is like a broken femur: I scream for help but you ignore me") comes back at the end of the message when Giroro breaks his femur on his guitar, leaving him lying on the ground crying for Natsumi. *Fuyuki calls back to SFA13 when Momoka died wearing her own power armor, also pointing out that Aki never met Momoka. *A disturbed Keroro briefly calls back to his childhood living in the play house when Garuru infiltrates the base. *Taruru hints at Pururu's spying on the platoon, revealing that they already know about Mois and Dororo, the latter of which Pururu hyped up as being super powerful. **Zoruru confronts Dororo at the end of the episode for the same reason. **Taruru misrefers to Dororo as "Dumple", a reference to recent Let's Plays from TheStrawhatNO!. *Everyone has forgotten about the Kero Ball, due to it never being used past the first two episodes of the series. **Fuyuki doesn't remember it until he has thought about when he and Keroro first met, though even then he can't remember what it's called. He also admits that he had not unpacked his bag since well before that time frame, thus he still has the Kero Ball. *Garuru brainwashes Keroro, foreshadowing that he would become a scrambled Serious Keroro as a result. Thorn and Yoshi dub this form "Overly Serious Keroro". **Natsumi's hatred of Keroro leads her to be happy that Garuru scrambled his mind. *Zoruru continues to feel overly loved by people who don't even notice him, at one point saying "I'm so loved!", a parody of Dororo's "I'm so lonely". *Fuyuki threatens to use the twat magnet from Episode 1 on the Garuru Platoon. *The episode has a few parallels to the previous season finale: **There are brief flashbacks to previous episodes, namely SFA1, SFA7 and SFA8. **The episode provides sudden twists to the characters, some of which were not planned until scriptwriting for the episode: ***Keroro is apparently Dororo's missing/sold little brother, and the money was used for Viper's bail from Episode 7. Keroro claims that he had to buy himself back, referencing his delirious statement in SFA15 that he bought Dororo's little brother. ***Todd Sirkowski is Aki's husband and Natsumi and Fuyuki's father. This was hinted in SFA2 when a man Aki calls her husband yells out in the back of the basement with a similar voice to Todd, though the man was never addressed by name. Another hint was in SFA13, when Black Nebula says that Fuyuki is an American, referencing Todd's decidedly non-Japanese name. ****Todd makes an appearance to support Fuyuki, but Fuyuki teleports away too early, leaving Todd to crash into the mountainside. ***Kululu turns into Future Kululu (IE: grows a pencil mustache). He directly references this after defeating Tororo by saying "I feel time-travely". **4 and 9 are used once again and take on an even greater significance: whereas Future Kululu used the numbers as a message of death, Keroro reveals that he was actually sold as a child for $49.99. **Each significant (and living) character is given one last thought or scene to close out the series for the credits: ***Keroro decides to go back to what he does best: nothing and sex. ***Tamama reveals the tag line for The Church of Beetle Christ: "May you flip over your opponent and mate with the female". ***Giroro namechecks the Galactic Observation Dominion from The Audio Logs of Dr Squid, thereby solidifying that it and SFA are in the same universe. He then further decides to do a blog with Dororo. ***Dororo lets all of his diseases and ailments free like wild animals. ***Kululu is shocked that Keroro succeeded in his mission and decides, now that he is into time travel, to go back in time for an undefined purpose. ***Fuyuki holds a campaign to become president of the universe against a desk. Paul and Puppet Momoka act as an enthusiastic crowd; Paul's booing of Desk causes it to explode in the distance. ***Natsumi decides to tell Koyuki that they should "go for it", concluding their friendship's long-running sexual tension. ***Aki continues having problems with "this whole mother thing". ***Mois decides to confess her feelings for Keroro but gets distracted by the duct tape Kululu used to fix the world in SFA5. ***Viper brings Dororo and Keroro on a camping trip to reconnect with his sons, though Dororo tries to hide the fact that he and Keroro are brothers. ***Pururu happily reveals that she's both been pickpocketing the frozen humans and shoplifting stores. ***Thorn appears as the Narrator live on camera, dressed in women's clothing and drunkenly insulting several characters. The character segment of the credits ends with him referencing his transvestism. *Overly Serious Keroro spins everything bad that had happened in his life to being everyone else's fault, further solidifying Keroro's sheer selfishness. Fuyuki breaks down into tears from this, having had enough of Keroro not caring about anyone or the pain he's caused Fuyuki and everyone else who has ever cared about him. **Fuyuki hints that, despite Keroro deciding that he was bisexual in SFA11, he still abandoned Tamama sometime after discovering she was a girl. **Keroro doesn't immediately seem to give Fuyuki more respect, but before the end of the episode he immediately apologizes after insulting Fuyuki's intelligence. *As a satire of religious experiences and sudden conversions to religion, Tamama experiences a seizure and sees Jesus Christ in the form of a giant beetle. From that point on he constantly proselytizes his new religion with beetle jokes and puns, but he admits at the very end of that video that it may not be true, aware that he was having a seizure at the time. *Giroro calls back to his "flail pistol" from the previous episode. *Taruru also calls back to his and Tamama's recollections of "Taruru Dies" from the previous episode, which is in turn a reference to "Zeroro Dies". *Dororo completes his "Giant Ninja Fuck-You Star", first mentioned in the previous episode. It is assumed the star fails to take out the Garuru mothership (instead knocking down a nearby building) until the ship explodes at the end of the episode. *Kululu briefly recalls the "HEGH" harmony from SFA12 before singing a parody of the birthday song for Tororo. *Snake quotes his closing monologue from Metal Gear Solid 2. *The running jokes of Saburo being mute, and MrFailGame being listed as a character or object that doesn't talk, both culminate in Saburo being briefly voiced by MrFailGame. *Giroro's closing thoughts call ahead to his audio blog with Dororo, Ask GiroDoro. *Fuyuki and Keroro realize that, by having the world frozen and possessing the Kero Ball, they have actually taken over the world. *The video ends with Tamama feeling "a kick", confirming that Keroro calling her pregnant in SFA15 is actually true. Other Jokes and References *Giroro rides a missile while singing "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner. **The act of singing the song while flying is a slight reference to the Buzzards from Borderlands 2, itself a reference to Apocalypse Now. Reception The episode surpassed 200 likes within its first 24 hours. As of November 26, 2012, it has 308 "likes", 1 "dislike" and 136 "favorites" - as of August 14, 2016 it has 963 likes and 10 dislikes. Additional Trivia *The episode was originally set to be Episode 20, but the season length was pulled back two episodes before the January-April 2012 hiatus. *This is the second longest episode of the series and of TheMidnightFrogs' abridging videos behind Episode 25. *A Sgt Frog Abridged movie was planned for after the season finale, but Thorn decided to end the series completely after the difficulty he and Yoshi had writing and getting motivated for SFA18. He later revived the series and confirmed that he intends to abridge at least one of the movies. *Todd being Fuyuki and Natsumi's father was planned when he first appeared in SFA1. *Kululu was initially planned to have a toothbrush mustache akin to the first and most famous mustache of Ron Mael of Sparks, to whom Future Kululu's pencil mustache is also a reference. However the connection would have been lost to anyone not already a fan of Sparks, so Kululu was given the pencil mustache instead. *On August 22, 2013, SFA18 became the first SFA episode to get taken down by a DMCA. It was reinstated September 6. The team previously had DMCAs hit Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged and Best Wishes Abridged. Throughout 2015, new episodes would instead be blocked in Germany or Japan until Thorn had them reinstated globally. *This is the last episode to feature Revy Moonshine as Koyuki before her moving on from voice acting and abridging to pursue other projects prior to SFA22's development. Koyuki would be voiced by Thaichestnuts from thereon. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes